À ce soir
by LaPetiteBulle
Summary: Il y avait certains jours où elle n'avait qu'une envie, bien qu'elle aime son travail, c'était de ne rien faire d'autre qu'être chez elle avec lui. Cette journée-là avait été une de celle-ci. Elle avait vécu sa journée en ayant qu'une hâte, finir de travailler et rentrer le retrouver.


Bonsoir, ça fait tellement de temps que j'ai pas publié quelque chose, c'est tellement grisant d'enfin pouvoir le faire. J'avais commencé cet OS en février je me souviens, le 28, directement après avoir finis d'écrire et publié Promenade Hivernale en fait.

Mais ensuite, avec le bac, APB, le Crous, j'ai juste pas eu le temps et pas trop la tête à ça, même si j'avais déjà tout en tête et que parfois je notais des choses qui me venait à l'esprit d'enlever ou de rajouter.

Mais maintenant, j'a enfin pu continuer à l'écrire, j'aurais pu avant. Mais j'avais la tête pleine de trop de trucs. Surtout pour le logement.

Mais malgré ça enfin le voilà ! Je vous retrouve enfin pour vous le présenter.

Aah voilà, nous sommes de nouveau dans ce cercle horrible de l'attente de la prochaine saison. HORRIBLE. Pour la saison trois, je suis triste de la mort de Lincoln (je le savais déjà mais quand même) et j'avais un peu deviné (mais je pense ne pas être la seule) que Clarke allait devoir s'implanter elle-même l'AI. Vous aussi ? Et surtout j'étais trop contente de voir les petits moments Bellarke à la fin dans les derniers épisodes.

Pour The Walking Dead, je m'attendais déjà à cette fin. Mais je me demande si ça suivra le comic et si c'est bien Glenn qui va mourir. On verra, l'attente va être longue.

En tous cas je suis bien contente d'être en vacances, j'ai moins de truc à me soucier même si j'ai pas "rien" comme je l'avais prévu, avec le Crous... Mais j'ai déjà largement moins de trucs quand même et je vais pouvoir m'accorder du temps à l'écriture pendant cet été.

* * *

Bonne lecture ! Bisous !

* * *

 ** _À ce soir._**

 _ **1**_

La pièce était dans une pénombre qui aveuglait complètement Clarke. Son cœur battait fortement contre ses deux tempes si bien qu'un mal de tête, qu'elle sentait s'installer, prenait d'assaut celle de gauche. La sensation qu'une de ses veines s'écrasait contre son crâne et que son sang luttait pour circuler sans en tenir compte, quoiqu'il lui en coûte, lui prenait la tête -sans mauvais jeu de mot. Des violents frissons s'éparpillaient sur ses bras faisant s'irisser ses poils courts et clairs alors qu'elle avait l'impression que du sang giclait partout sur elle, littéralement. Partout dans la pièce, du plafond jusqu'à la moquette beige de son appartement en passant par le canapé marron foncé sur lequel elle était assise. Voir une femme se faire trancher la tête si lentement à dix centimètres d'elle lui avait donné mal à la gorge alors que celle-ci s'était serrée brusquement, aussi sèche que si elle ne s'était pas hydratée depuis une semaine, ce qui lui semblait presque être le cas. Lui donnant quasiment de la difficulté à respirer normalement. L'oppression nauséeuse qui sévissait dans son estomac la poussa presque à s'enfuir en courant dans la pièce d'à côté. Mais elle ne pouvait pas simplement s'enfuir sinon Bellamy ne s'en remettrait jamais et lui en reparlerait tous les jours jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux décède. Prise d'un sursaut devant l'ambiance de massacre omniprésente autour d'elle elle s'agrippa au premier objet qu'elle trouva avec sa main gauche et avec l'autre main serra davantage la couverture placée sur ses jambes, ignorant le grognement sourd qui accueilli son geste.

Le film s'arrêta brusquement alors que son mari se décida enfin à épargner ses yeux. Elle le sentit se lever alors qu'elle fixait encore la télé qui affichait un menu avec plusieurs films qui y défilaient. Sur un fond noir était écrit juste au-dessus des films : _"Vidéos à la demande"_ suivi de juste en dessous " _Mes vidéos_ ".

Dépliant ses jambes, qu'elle avait ramené contre elle durant tout le film -en écartant la couverture qui les recouvrait- elle s'étendit de tout son long en levant même ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, sentant un soulagement intense tandis que ses genoux craquaient d'avoir été dans la même position trop longtemps.

Quand la lumière s'alluma dans leur salon et qu'elle tourna la tête vers Bellamy, elle ne sourcilla même pas de mécontentement en voyant son expression moqueuse tellement en s'y était attendue. Il la rejoignit sur le canapé et la reprit dans ses bras alors qu'elle s'installait contre lui le nez dans le creux de son cou. Ramenant la couverture -qui s'était écartée et décalée à sa droite quand elle s'était étendue- d'une main sur ses jambes frissonnantes couvertes de son short de pyjama seulement.

« T'as vraiment un soucis avec les films d'horreur, tu m'as presque arraché le bras à la fin » rit Bellamy les yeux à semi-fermés alors que sa tête reposait contre le dossier du canapé derrière lui, tombant légèrement en arrière.

La fatigue se lisait facilement sur son visage alors que la nuit était tombée depuis des heures et qu'il devait aller travailler tôt demain matin, tout comme elle. Il s'en fichait, rien ne valait ses soirées avec sa femme même après cinq années ensemble et deux ans de mariage. Même s'il manquait de sommeil durant la journée suivante. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'assurer quand-même.

« J'ai pas de problème avec les films d'horreur. Mais ça, c'en était pas un. Ça tenait plus d'un documentaire sur la dernière boucherie à tendance cannibale existante que du film d'horreur » murmura Clarke, les yeux complètement fermés, un bras sur le ventre de son mari et l'autre, le gauche, coincé entre sa poitrine et le flan du brun.

Elle avait fini la phrase sur un long bâillement rapprochant par réflexe une des mains de sa bouche, celle de gauche.

« On se refait ça demain soir alors ? Je pourrais demander à O et Lincoln de venir, elle adore choisir le film » la taquina-t-il.

Clarke ouvrit les yeux et se recula pour mieux le regarder.

« T'es pas drôle » s'offusqua-t-elle.

Elle connaissait sa belle sœur et elle n'était pas sûre de survivre à un film d'horreur choisi par cette dernière. Ça finissait toujours par quelque chose de vraiment glauque généralement.

« Comme si tu pouvais me dire non » plaisanta-t-il.

« On verra demain » répondit Clarke en se replaçant contre lui avec un sourire, se disant qu'elle accepterait sûrement en effet. Elle avait beau ne pas réellement aimer ce genre de film-boucherie. Ce n'était pas comme si elle en faisait des cauchemars après, c'était juste pendant le film et en général elle passait son temps à dormir contre lui dans les cas où ils étaient trop horribles. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de désagréable pour elle.

Il se décala légèrement afin de se retrouver une jambe par terre, la gauche et le genoux de la jambe droite encore sur la matière marron et épaisse du canapé. Il passa un de ses bras sous ses genoux et l'autre autour de sa taille avant de la soulever le plus rapidement possible alors que Clarke lâcha un rire sans ouvrir les yeux qu'elle avait refermé. Il se dirigea dans la salle-de-bain avant de la déposer par terre, ses mains toujours sur sa taille. Elle s'écarta de lui avant d'attraper sa brosse à dent toujours en souriant, son visage pâle, qu'elle ne maquillait jamais quand ils étaient chez eux, tourné vers le grand miroir qui triomphait sur tout le reste dans la petite pièce.

* * *

Il était cinq heure et demi du matin quand le réveil de Bellamy se mit en route, l'aube n'avait pas encore percé l'obscurité opaque de leur chambre.

Clarke bougea dans son sommeil gênée par le bruit assourdissant qui venait déranger le silence de leur appartement. Du côté droit du lit, où elle était, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, rencontrant le mur devant elle, celui où il y avait leur grande armoire. Alors qu'elle avait encore la main droite sous son oreiller, cherchant de la fraîcheur où elle le pouvait durant la nuit chaude, elle se redressa sur son coude afin de se retourner puis enjamba comme elle pût le corps de Bellamy s'affalant à moitié sur lui, sans qu'il ne bouge pour autant, pour éteindre le réveil, le bras tendu, presque allongé en travers sur le dos de son mari endormi, sa poitrine collée à lui. Leur drap fin blanc, noir et rouge les couvrant toujours.

Quand le silence qu'elle recherchait envahi de nouveau les lieux elle soupira de contentement avant de se rallonger sans bouger pour autant, écrasant Bellamy de son poids et savourant le contact chaud et rassurant de sa peau, sa tête sur son épaule droite.

Au bout de quelques minutes à soupirer d'aise et presque rendormie Clarke décida quand même de se déplacer, se relevant pour se mettre à genoux sur le lit, tout en regardant en direction de la fenêtre, qui était du côté de Bellamy.

Soupirant de fatigue elle se recula pour se lever enfin, repoussant le drap en l'envoyant d'une main au fond du lit, quand Bellamy ouvrit les yeux en la sentant s'éloigner. Il se redressa un peu, sortant la tête de son coussin alors qu'il était allongé sur le ventre, avant de la retenir, avec le bras, par la taille.

« Tu vas où ? » questionna-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Clarke rit en voyant son air mécontent et sa presque moue aux lèvres.

« Pas très loin t'en fais pas. Je vais aux toilettes. »

Il ne l'écouta pas vraiment et utilisa la force de son bras pour la rallonger sur le matelas en la maintenant grâce à son bras gauche sur son ventre, il se rallongea ensuite à son tour, la tête tournée vers elle cette fois-ci et non enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

« Ah ! Mais appuie pas sur ma vessie idiot » fit Clarke en repoussant son bras -qui lui compressait le bas du ventre dans le but qu'elle ne s'échappe pas- de toutes ses forces, malgré sa résistance. En entendant son rire elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser juste en dessous de l'oreille.

« J'ai une meilleure idée, on va profiter de cinq petites minutes de plus dans notre lit. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » proposa Bellamy, la voix rauque de sommeil.

Clarke secoua la tête avant de repousser définitivement son bras. Elle se tourna vers lui ne le voyant pas bouger pour la suivre.

« Nan. Lève-toi aussi » ajouta-t-elle en attrapant sa main -toujours tendue vers elle- une fois debout pour le tirer vers elle et qu'il sorte enfin de leur lit quitte à finir par terre. « Tu détestes être en retard mais tu fais toujours tout pour l'être et ensuite tu râles. » elle réussit à le faire glisser jusqu'au milieu du lit avant d'abandonner.

Elle traversa la chambre, qui n'était pas très grande mais que Clarke adorait, pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Près de la fenêtre dans un premier temps, pour enclencher un bouton à sa gauche afin d'ouvrir les volets malgré le manque de lumière dehors puisque qu'il était encore tôt.

Elle mit ensuite la cafetière en route, en y mettant à l'intérieur tous ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il en sorte du bon café. Elle attendit qu'il coule dans la cafetière dans un son qui lui rappelait décidément vraiment les matins. Probablement parce qu'elle ne buvait de café qu'à ce moment-là de la journée. Une fois qu'il commença enfin à se verser dans le récipient Clarke se précipita dans la salle de bain sans attendre Bellamy -ils avaient l'habitude de la prendre ensemble, ce qui certains matins étaient une source de retard. Elle prit une douche qu'elle rendit le plus rapide possible tout en savourant l'eau chaude et son effet de détente instantanée. Une fois sortit elle s'enroula dans une serviette pour ensuite s'occuper de son visage, le nettoyant et l'hydratant comme chaque matin. Tandis qu'elle appliquait de la crème, Bellamy rentra dans la pièce en se dirigeant directement dans la cabine de douche, enlevant son caleçon en chemin.

Clarke le regarda à travers le miroir avant de rire en le voyant se dépêcher non sans apprécier la vue de son corps qui l'émoustillait à chaque fois.

« Ça y est t'as réalisé que tu allais être en retard ? »

Il n'avait pas mis le rideau de douche et n'eût aucun mal à la regarder dans les yeux grâce au miroir devant lequel elle se tenait. Il avait de la mousse plein le corps, elle dégoulinait doucement tout le long de celui-ci, une autre grosse couche de savon sur les cheveux, ses mains les frottant frénétiquement et rapidement.

« Chut » lui mima-t-il de ses lèvres en retour, son visage trahissant la bonne humeur qui l'habitait. « Tu m'as même pas attendu t'avais peur de prendre trop de retard en la prenant à deux ? » se moqua-t-il.

Il se retourna pour attraper le pommeau de douche et se rincer tandis que Clarke quittait la salle-de-bain, toujours en serviette, pour aller chercher de quoi s'habiller.

Alors qu'elle enfilait un débardeur rouge très léger pour ne pas avoir chaud il vint lui aussi s'habiller, l'embrassant sur le front en passant. La cafetière que Clarke avait mis en route fit le bruit qui l'alerta que le café était prêt, elle se précipita donc dans la cuisine, après avoir pris son portable sur la table de chevet et l'avoir glissé dans son sac blanc qui était au pied du lit. Ils allèrent ensuite prendre leur petit déjeuner, café et fruits, simple et frais au vu de la chaleur qui arrivait déjà. Avant d'aller, dans une routine quotidienne, se laver les dents et finir de se préparer.

C'est Bellamy qui ferma la porte avec ses clés, celle de Clarke étant au fond de son sac, lui-même accroché à son épaule gauche.

« À ce soir » murmura Clarke alors qu'ils étaient arrivés au pied de leur immeuble -cinq étages de descendus plus tard- et que Bellamy déposait ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la première fois de la journée, faisant regretter à Clarke de devoir se séparer pour travailler, ayant brusquement envie d'une longue journée de repos. Il avait ses bras autour de sa taille et déposa un rapide dernier baiser sur son front cette fois avant de lui répondre lui aussi :

« À ce soir » lui répondit-il son visage et son expression trahissant sa hâte.

Leurs voitures n'étaient pas garées au même endroit et ils devaient donc se séparer là.

* * *

Si rien ne le prédestinait à travailler ici, dans cette petite bibliothèque du centre ville à une heure de chez lui, Bellamy y travaillait pourtant : il en était même le propriétaire. En effet, bien qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement lire -comprendre que cela ne lui déplaisait pas mais pas au même point que sa femme et la peinture. Cette bibliothèque avait quelque chose de spécial pour lui, Bellamy y avait une attache sentimentale que seules Clarke et Octavia connaissaient.

En réalité, la première qu'il était rentré dans cet endroit remontait déjà à plus ou moins ses huit ans. À l'époque il venait tout juste d'apprendre à lire à l'école et Octavia n'avait qu'un an. Durant cette période cette dernière avait développé de violentes terreurs nocturnes et insomnies qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer. Un jour alors que le silence de la chambre de sa sœur, brisé par les pleurs apeurés d'Octavia, lui violentaient les oreilles et ne supportant pas la détresse de sa sœur -qu'il se devait de protéger ; il avait commencé à raconter des idioties, depuis la porte de la chambre, de sa bouche sortant tous ce qui lui venait en tête. Remarquant que l'entendre parler la rassurait, il se mit à recommencer chaque soir. Mais un jour il ne sut plus quoi dire et voulut trouver de quoi pouvoir lui raconter de vrais histoires avec un vrai contenu qui la ferait rêver d'un autre monde. Traversant les rues de la ville où il était né -celle où il travaillait maintenant donc- il s'arrêta un soir en rentrant de l'école devant cette même librairie malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas d'argent. Bellamy se rappelait parfaitement de la façade du bâtiment à l'époque qui trahissait les années passées depuis son ouverture. Il feuilleta plusieurs livres, conscient de ne pas pouvoir les prendre il tenta dans lire le plus possible malgré sa lecture qui était encore un peu bancale et hésitante. Et de mémoriser ce qu'il lisait afin de le redire à Octavia. Il recommença un nombre incalculable de fois prenant ensuite conscience que le vieux propriétaire l'avait remarqué depuis longtemps déjà.

À sa mort de nombreuses années plus tard, Bellamy n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la laisser être détruire et malgré ses connaissances faibles en la matière : il prit le relais. La mettant d'une certaine manière plus à son image. Cette bibliothèque qui avait une nouvelle vie était intrigante par son côté modernisé tout en gardant ce côté chaleureux et mystérieux des vieilles librairies et bibliothèques. Il avait gardé la spécialité du lieu, c'était un endroit qui ne contenait que des livres de sciences-fictions et autres mondes divers et irréels, parfois même étranges mais y avait incorporé d'autres détails venant de son imagination.

Il y avait un léger brouillard, sa fatigue prenant un peu le dessus n'arrangeant rien, alors qu'il était sur la route qu'il prenait pour aller travailler mais il arriva sans encombre à l'ancienne librairie, qu'il avait transformé en bibliothèque pour que tout le monde puisse lire les livres tranquillement sans avoir à les payer.

Il se gara devant celle-ci puis sortit de la voiture pour s'y diriger en silence, claquant la portière puis fermant la voiture derrière lui.

Avant de reprendre la librairie il avait commencé une carrière militaire assez récente, ce qui l'avait conduit à une situation d'entre deux. Il n'avait pas complètement arrêté car il aimait vraiment ça, en quelque sorte. Mais avait continué dans des conditions spéciales qui lui permettait de gérer la bibliothèque en même temps. Il ne regrettait rien, bien qu'au début il en avait eu peur, surtout du regret qu'il pourrait ressentir en se décidant à la prendre, cette décision. Mais heureusement, il n'avait pas complètement arrêté car sans son rôle de militaire juste la bibliothèque aurait peut-être été un brin monotone pour lui, c'est ce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire. Même s'il aimait beaucoup ce qu'il y faisait.

Quand il passa l'entrée de cette bibliothèque, aux allures modernes, qui lui appartenait, il repéra tout de suite son ami et associé, Monty, qui était déjà là. Ils leur restaient encore quelques tâches diverses à effectuer avant de pouvoir ouvrir pour la journée. Monty avait été d'une grande aide dès le début il y un an et demi car quand il avait repris cette affaire malgré sa motivation, il n'y connaissait absolument rien. Et lui avait été là, connaissant des astuces qui lui avait grandement facilité la vie pour parvenir à tout gérer.

* * *

Clarke venait de monter dans la voiture, posant son sac blanc sur le siège passager. Elle se regarda dans le rétroviseur en se disant qu'elle aurait sans doute dû se maquiller un peu étant donné les cernes qui la guettaient, elle arracha l'élastique violet qui était autour de son poignet droit et se fit une rapide queue de cheval, comme chaque matin. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais elle ne supportait pas de conduire les cheveux détachés. Surtout à cette période de l'année, où il commence à faire chaud et qu'elle commence à ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle se regarda une nouvelle fois en soupirant. Elle avait déjà hâte d'être de retour chez elle.

Alors qu'elle vérifia dans son rétroviseur et directement par la vitre avant de s'engager, elle sursauta alors qu'un motard passait juste à côté de son véhicule sans qu'elle ne l'ait vu arriver.

* * *

Bien que Bellamy soit ici depuis bientôt quatre heures le temps, grâce aux nombreux clients dans les allées remplies de livres, passait tout seul et quand, alors qu'il était dans la réserve à la recherche d'un livre réservé et qu'il s'apprêtait à en sortir le fameux livre en main, il releva la tête vers l'horloge accrochée au mur juste au dessus de la porte de la pièce où il était, pour voir les deux aiguilles pointées onze heure pile un sourire heureux se forma sur ses lèvres. Il était impatient de rentrer, tellement même qu'il avait l'impression de stresser comme un adolescent à son premier rencard.

* * *

Alors que Clarke venait d'en finir avec son dernier patient de la matinée, saluant ses propriétaires qui s'en allaient heureux et rassurés. Elle se dirigea vers sa secrétaire afin de discuter de l'après-midi et de lui donner la marche à suivre en cas d'urgence. Sa blouse blanche lui tenait chaud en cette saison alors qu'en dessous elle ne portait que son débardeur rouge pâle et son short en jean clair.

Durant la pause entre midi et une heure elle n'avait normalement pas de client ce qui lui permettait de manger et de se détendre un peu après une opération par exemple. Comme il y a une semaine, lorsqu'elle avait dû opérer ce petit chat blanc qui souffrait d'une grosseur bénigne à la patte avant droite.

Elle avait gardé sa queue de cheval, qui bougeait et suivait chacun de ses mouvements derrière sa tête. Clarke se dirigea de nouveau vers son bureau, qui cachait sa salle d'auscultation juste derrière le rideau et enleva sa blouse avant de s'asseoir et de prendre son portable dans son sac, qu'elle glissait toujours sous son bureau.

Quand Clarke regarda son écran pour la première fois de la journée elle s'attendait déjà à voir l'icône lui indiquant un nouveau message. De Bellamy.

 _"J'appelle O tu es d'accord ?"_ disait-il.

Elle pianota sur son écran, profitant de cette pause pour pouvoir lui répondre sans risquer d'être interrompue. Elle savait qu'il en était de même pour son mari qui répondrait lui aussi rapidement, sûrement, la bibliothèque était assez calme à cette heure-là en temps normal.

 _"Oui. Pizza ?"_

Le vibreur du téléphone lui parut être quasiment instantané.

 _"Oui ou... je cuisine, t'en penses quoi ?"_

Sa cuisine était largement meilleure qu'une pizza, pas besoin de réfléchir pour répondre.

 _"Okay. Génial ! J'ai hâte."_

Le portable ne vibra pas mais Clarke ne s'en inquiéta pas, quelques clients devaient tout de même être là, il ne fermait pas entre midi et deux.

Cela lui fit penser à son ancien emploi. Après ses études elle n'avait pas directement cherché du travail dans son secteur et s'était retrouvée à travailler dans une boutique avec plusieurs de ses amies, la boutique appartenant à Maya. C'était une bijouterie de base mais son amie avait ensuite créer deux extensions pour se retrouver avec trois parties de magasins qui n'avaient rien avoir les unes avec les autres. Un concept qui avait plu aux clients, apparemment. La deuxième partie était une animalerie et la troisième était un mixte entre magasins de jouets pour enfants et une boutique de fleuriste. Clarke était parfois nostalgique car les années passées là-bas avait été magiques, l'ambiance était tellement spéciale et chaleureuse. Heureusement son métier lui permettait une relation avec la boutique encore présente grâce à la partie animalerie, elle était la vétérinaire reliée à la boutique, en quelque sorte.

* * *

La fois suivante Clarke regarda son portable quelques minutes avant de sortir de son cabinet vétérinaire. Elle était encore dans son bureau en train de réfléchir au cas d'un de ses patients, des patients qu'elle venait tout juste de nourrir. Elle venait de quitter sa blouse pour la journée, il était six heures et elle savait que Bellamy avait fini depuis déjà plus d'une demi-heure. Cependant comme il travaillait plus loin qu'elle, ils arrivaient généralement plus ou moins en même temps chez eux avec seulement une vingtaine de minutes de décalage.

 _"Pas de risque d'empoisonnement comme ça !"_

Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle lui répondait.

 _"Je cuisine très bien merci."_

 _"Menteuse !"_

 _"Ça se pourrait mais j'avais proposé une pizza donc ton argument sur ma cuisine tombe à l'eau. Et répond pas au volant ou tu fais aussi la vaisselle ce soir !"_

Elle patienta et s'étonna qu'il ne réponde pas, d'habitude il ne la prenait pas au sérieux et ne se gênait pas pour lui répondre malgré que Clarke trouvait cela inutilement dangereux.

Bien qu'il ait fait chaud tout le reste de la journée, quand Clarke sortit et se retourna vers la porte pour pouvoir la fermer à clé. La fraîcheur de l'air autour d'elle, couplé avec l'air chauffé du bâtiment duquel elle sortait à peine lui arracha un petit son de mécontentement ; alors qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir été plus prévenante et de ne même pas avoir pensé une seule seconde ce matin à prendre une veste pour un cas comme celui-là, où la météo le soir était en total contradiction avec celle du matin. Elle grimpa très rapidement dans sa voiture quand elle l'eut enfin atteinte sur le parking, des gros frissons ayant pris possession de ses bras depuis le moment où elle avait quitté la chaleur du cabinet, elle se frotta un petit les bras. Elle ouvrit d'un seul coup la portière du côté conducteur, de façon sec sans même vraiment faire attention à la vieille Volvo grise qui stationnait juste à côté d'elle, à sa gauche -ce parking était également utilisé par les gens qui allaient à l'épicerie d'en face. Elle jeta son sac sur le siège passager -reproduisant alors à l'identique le même geste que ce matin- et ferma encore plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'avait ouverte la portière de son auto. Elle sortit du parking sans encombre et s'engagea sur la route qui allait la conduire chez elle, enfin.

Elle aimait beaucoup son métier, bien sûr. Mais parfois comme aujourd'hui elle avait rien envie de faire d'autre qu'être chez elle. Avec Bellamy. La chaleur de la journée avait envahi la voiture malgré le temps maintenant froid qui régnait. Malgré cela Clarke ne put se retenir d'ouvrir sa vitre pour faire circuler un peu d'air frais, sans pouvoir retenir le grincement qu'elle fit au contact de l'air.

Cela faisait seulement vingt petites minutes que Clarke roulait quand une chanson passa à la radio qui lui fit directement penser à Bellamy. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais la chanson parlait de la séparation entre une femme et son mari militaire. Et bien que Bellamy ne l'était plus réellement à temps plein depuis un moment, cela la renvoya directement à un souvenir précis. Quand il lui avait annoncé quatre ans et demi plus tôt après six mois de relation qu'il voulait s'engager dans l'armée.

 _C'était un soir, ils étaient tous les deux dans l'ancien appartement du jeune homme, en train de se préparer pour aller manger chez Octavia -pour changer. Et sûrement ne sachant pas comment aborder un sujet si délicat. Il lui avait juste annoncé ça, comme ça. Sans pouvoir faire plus direct._

 _« Clarke » elle s'était tourné vers lui alors qu'elle enfilait son gilet gris foncé. « Je pense m'engager dans l'armée. »_

 _Il lui avait ensuite expliqué qu'il était vraiment décidé à le faire, malgré son éventuel désaccord mais qu'actuellement rien était encore fait car il voulait lui en parler avant._

 _Au début bien sûr elle était restée choquée, incapable de bouger et sans vraiment savoir comment réagir à cette décision. L'empêcher de le faire n'était pas une solution qui lui avait traversé l'esprit même si c'était assez dur à assimiler surtout annoncer si brusquement. Finalement elle s'était juste enfuie dans la chambre du jeune homme quittant le salon sans même lui accorder un mot. En fermant la porte, sans toutefois la claquer._

 _Puis elle se retrouva piégée dans cette léthargie où réfléchir était difficile et son cerveau n'était que brouillard. Finalement elle s'était mise à respirer par grandes bouffées d'air avant de doucement installer un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle était choquée. Mais il était hors de question de laisser Bellamy voir son malaise. Elle s'était avancée vers le lit, attrapant son portable qu'elle avait encore laissé traîner là. Puis elle s'était ruée vers le salon sautant presque sur le dos de Bellamy. Un visage souriant elle lui embrassa la joue, alors que lui passait ses bras sous ses cuisses pour l'équilibrer sur son dos. Elle passa ensuite son bras gauche devant le visage de Bellamy le tendant bien devant eux, l'autre bras enroulé autour de son cou. Et elle prit une photo d'eux dans cette position avant de lui murmurer dans l'oreille._

 _« C'est juste histoire d'immortaliser tes cheveux » avec un petit rire amusé._

 _Bien sûr elle n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de comment elle se sentait face à ça. Mais il était hors de question que sa réaction lui mette une quelconque pression._

Clarke avait encore des flash de ce souvenir quand la chanson se termina laissant la voiture dans un silence complet, uniquement dérangé par les bruits extérieurs, seulement pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'une nouvelle musique reparte.

Elle approchait grandement de chez elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que son mari avait bien pu avoir l'idée de cuisiner. Vu l'heure, il devait être rentré depuis depuis un peu plus de dix minutes, il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes de route avant d'être enfin rentrée elle aussi. Elle entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone, signe d'un appel. Celui-ci étant posé sur le siège passager à côté de son sac blanc, elle put voir de qui venait cet appel. L'écran de son portable s'était allumé à cause de ce dernier.

 _Octavia._

En dessous, une autre notification lui rapportait un autre appel manqué d'un numéro de fixe qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle se concentra sur la route directement après l'avoir lu. Elle ne répondait jamais au volant.

Elle se gara à la même place que d'habitude, à moins de cinq minutes à pieds de son immeuble. Puis sortit de la voiture après avoir attrapé son sac ainsi que son portable de sa main droite, vérifiant l'heure.

Elle ferma ensuite sa voiture à clé et commença à marcher. Son portable se remit à sonner et elle décrocha cette fois sans même regarder de qui venait l'appel.

« Clarke ? » résonna la voix de sa belle sœur dans l'appareil.

« Oui » questionna-t-elle rapidement.

« Tu es où ? Est-ce que... je... ça va ? » répondit Octavia, sa voix n'étant presque plus qu'un murmure à la fin de sa phrase.

« Oui oui, tout va bien, je suis presque arrivée à la maison. Bellamy doit déjà être en train de cuisiner et de tous préparer » la renseigna Clarke, « je connais cette petite voix, j'espère que tu vas pas m'annoncer que tu ne viens plus car dans ce cas je viens te chercher moi-même » elle n'entendit pas de réponse, juste la respiration, forte et saccadée, d'Octavia. « Alors, c'est ça, j'ai deviné ? »

Elle enroula ses deux bras autour d'elle en tenant toujours son portable avec sa main gauche, souriant en voyant son bâtiment approché, enfin. Elle arrivait presque sous le hall d'entrée.

« Non... Je » commença Octavia avant d'être coupée par la sonnerie de Clarke, qui sursauta surprise.

Elle éloigna et regarda son portable, sans arriver à identifier le numéro. Elle replaça son téléphone contre son oreille.

« Je te laisse juste deux minutes, j'ai un double appel. »

Elle changea ensuite son portable de main et décrocha alors qu'elle glissait la clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée en bas son immeuble.

« Bonsoir, votre nom est-il bien Clarke, si ce n'est pas le cas, pouvez-vous me la passer ? » demanda une voix masculine au bout de l'autre ligne. « C'est important. »

« Non non c'est bien moi, pourquoi qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? » interrogea Clarke curieuse.

« Êtes-vous bien une proche de Bellamy Blake ? »

Clarke avait suspendu son geste à l'entende de ce prénom est avait abandonné l'idée d'ouvrir la porte pour l'instant, sa concentration étant accaparée par l'appel qu'elle commençait à trouver un tantinet douteux.

« Oui, c'est mon mari » confirma Clarke, un sentiment d'anxiété la prenant. « Pourquoi ? Vous lui voulez quoi ? »

« Je suis navré de devoir vous l'apprendre de cette manière. Mais la voiture de votre mari a été retrouvé accidentée, percutée par un camion citerne. La voiture est partiellement détruite, un corps aux signes vitaux plus qu'engagés a été découvert sur les lieux de l'accident. Nous n'avons pas encore réussi à l'identifier car son visage est entièrement couvert de blessures et de brûlures. Mais nous avons de bonne raison de ne pas douter de son identité, malheureusement. Il faut tout de même attendre le résultat des différentes analyses mais je ne veux pas vous donner d'espoirs inutiles, seule la plaque d'immatriculation du véhicule nous laisse supposer qu'il s'agit bien de votre mari. Mais même si nous ne pouvons pas encore le confirmer, je préfère vous préparer à cette éventualité. Il vient d'être admis à l'hôpital du centre ville de Vancouver. Vous devriez venir le plus rapidement possible, pour signer quelques documents et nous aider dans la procédure d'identification », expliqua l'homme au bout de l'appareil, le plus calmement et le plus doucement possible comme si avait peur qu'elle ne déraille s'il parlait trop vivement, comme s'il elle n'était qu'un petit animal blessé mais à la réflexion se qui se déroulait dans son corps l'empêchait de contredire qui que ce soit sur ce fait. « Je vous rappelle si n... »

La main droite de Clarke qui était toujours sur la poignée de la porte ; celle qui s'était renfermée de plus en plus fort sur la petite clé au fur et à mesure de l'appel, glissa de celle-ci lâchant mollement la clé au passage. Comme si Clarke n'avait plus conscience du monde qui l'entourait, elle regarda ce petit bout de métal chuter, sans réagir. Fxant le sol comme s'il elle n'avait plus aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts alors qu'elle ne clignait presque pas des paupières. Sa respiration qui n'avait pas arrêté d'accélérer de tout l'appel était maintenant plus rapide et saccadée que jamais. Elle avait des fourmis dans les mains alors qu'elle avait enroulé ses bras autour d'elle, baissant le téléphone sans même écouter le reste de la phrase de l'homme. Une main levée contre sa bouche, d'où elle expirait fortement, faisant presque des sons ressemblant à des sifflements. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Mais sa respiration et son état de choc l'empêchait de réfléchir et d'essayer de se calmer d'elle-même. Elle restait juste là, sans bouger, à fixer la porte du hall d'entrée de son immeuble. Son corps frissonnant et tremblant de froid et de choc, ses dents claquants pour les mêmes raisons. Sa gorge était sèche et la brûlait, un sentiment d'obstruction la gênant. Inconsciemment, elle ouvrit la bouche et se mit à chuchoter des mots, si bas, qu'ils semblaient se mêler au vent.

« Pas possible, c'est pas possible, non, c'est pas vrai. »

Elle remonta son portable, qui de par ses bras croisés était enfoncé dans ses côtes, jusqu'à son oreille gauche, les mains tremblantes et moites. Elle n'arrivait même pas à déterminer si elle avait chaud ou froid. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pour parler et ses dents qui s'entrechoquaient ne l'aidaient pas du tout. Sans avoir changer de position. Elle reprit l'appel d'Octavia et comprit maintenant la respiration étrange de sa belle sœur qu'elle réentendit de nouveau. Maintenant complétée par des bruits de sanglots étouffés.

« Allô ? Oh Clarke je suis désolée, tu.. » la voix de la brune, altérée par le téléphone était enrouée. « Je vais venir me chercher. Je viens. Où.. Je.. Il faut que.. Où tu es ? »

Elle ne sut pas si Octavia tenait réellement un discours si hâché ou si c'était elle qui n'analysait qu'un mot sur deux. Un couinement s'échappa des lèvres serrées de Clarke alors qu'elle se mordait l'intérieur de la joue à s'en faire saigner pour ne pas céder aux pleurs. Elle ne réussit pas à réfléchir suffisamment pour parler. N'étant même pas sûre d'en être physiquement capable. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'Octavia entende le bruit de ses dents qui claquaient mais c'était le seul son qui parvenait à ses oreilles.

« C'était l'hôpital ? Oh non, non, non je suis désolée » murmura la voix cassée d'Octavia alors qu'elle entendit un reniflement, suivit rapidement de sanglots violents puis de plus rien.

Et le silence rendit Clarke malade, il dura pendant plusieurs années, si on le lui demandait à elle, pourtant une autre voix lui répondit seulement quelques secondes tard, répondant à sa prière silencieuse de rompre le néant qui l'entourait, lui trouvant une chose sur laquelle essayer de se concentrer.

« Clarke ? C'est moi, Lincoln. Nous sommes en route, mais il faut que tu me dises exactement où tu es. Ne bouge pas surtout ? »

En bruit de fond, on entendait les pleurs d'Octavia qui fendaient encore l'air.

Clarke produisit de nouveau un couinement en entendant Octavia pleurer au téléphone. Ses mains tremblaient d'une telle façon que son portable allait probablement finir par tomber au sol.

« Vite.. Hôpital » réussit-elle à dire malgré sa mâchoire douloureuse à force de ses dents qu'elle faisait claquer sans rien contrôler. « Vite. »

Elle avait vraiment l'impression de suffoquer. Elle s'accroupit au sol, en boule, les cuisses contre son ventre, sans même s'asseoir. Sans faire attention à l'inconfort de cette position. Elle lâcha son téléphone, qui s'écrasa à ses pieds, avant qu'Octavia ou Lincoln ne réponde. Elle croisa les mains sur son ventre, glissant ses bras entre ce dernier et ses cuisses en appuyant pour que cette sensation d'étouffement disparaisse. Ignorant le manque d'équilibre de la position et la brûlure dans ses jambes, quand au bout de plusieurs minutes elle ne bougea toujours pas, elle se contentait de regarder dans le vide, comme plus rien n'existait. De plus en plus de difficulté à respirer à chaque fois qu'elle échappait un sanglot de façon incontrôlable. Son choc ne s'évaporant pas et au contraire empirant au fur et à mesure qu'elle se repassait les mots de l'homme.

Si cet homme qu'ils avaient trouvé était vraiment Bellamy, elle s'en fichait qu'il soit défiguré, ça n'entamerait même pas un seul petit pour cent de l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il meurt. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas d'un accident de voiture, pas alors qu'il était peut-être dans cette situation à cause des messages qu'il lui avait envoyé. Quand elle réalisa cela, que c'était peut-être la dernière chose qu'il avait fait et qu'il ne lui en enverrait peut-être plus jamais, elle fondit en larme, basculant en arrière, ses fesses claquant contre le sol gelé et ses jambes se dépliant toutes seules. Peut-être même qu'il était en train de lui écrire la réponse à son dernier message à ce moment-là. Les sanglots lui déchiraient la gorge alors qu'elle attrapait son portable avant d'ouvrir leur conversation et de pleurer davantage en la relisant, malgré les larmes qui gênaient sa vue. Imaginant alors ce qu'il avait pu vivre après les avoir envoyés, se détestant d'en être la destinataire mais voulant en même temps tellement retourner à cet instant-là, où elle pensait encore rentrer chez elle et le retrouver en train de cuisiner paisiblement, la taquinant sur sa propre habilité à cuisiner.

Elle bougea enfin, n'ayant pas de réaction aux fourmis qu'elle avait dans les jambes et sortit un peu de sous l'abri de l'entrée de l'immeuble, sans vraiment se lever, presque à quatre pattes, sa main gauche qui tenait encore son téléphone ne touchant pas le sol. Elle remarqua à peine qu'il pleuvait et que ses vêtements commençaient à être humides.

Elle se retourna et cala son dos contre le mur sur le côté du porche, face à la rue, elle n'était plus protéger de la pluie. Clarke s'assit sur le trottoir qui donnait sur la route. Les larmes l'aveuglaient et elle ferma les yeux. Elle se rassit ensuite et ramena ses jambes à elle toujours les yeux clos, nouant ses bras sur ses genoux créant un étau puis elle y enfouit sa tête. Les sanglots secouaient son corps. Elle releva sa tête pour regarder son portable, dans sa main gauche, plissant les yeux à cause de la soudaine luminosité et des larmes qui l'empêchaient de voir correctement. Cela fit couler davantage de larmes sur ses joues déjà trempées. Le téléphone était toujours ouvert sur leur conversation.

Elle appuya sur l'encadrement où insérer les messages et attendit que le clavier apparaisse à l'écran. Elle tapa un message et l'envoya puis recommença une deuxième fois, sans vraiment réfléchir. Elle ne savait même pas si son portable avait été retrouvé, détruit ou perdu. Mais elle avait l'impression que c'était la chose qui pour l'instant la reliait directement à lui.

 _"Que tu sois cet homme ou pas, tu peux pas mourir. Promis ?"_

 _"Je t'aime Bell."_

 _Elle fixa l'endroit où devait apparaître « sent » mais rien ne vint._

 _Et ça la détruisit._

* * *

Alors comment vous l'avez trouvé ? La fin était très émotionnelle à écrire évidemment. Logiquement c'est bien un OS, mais j'ai une idée pour la suite alors éventuellement peut-être qu'il y en aura bien une mais il faut avant que je trie mes idées. :p

J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS justement suite à un événement, pas aussi grave que celui-ci, dans ma vie. Qui m'a fait me rendre compte de tous ce qui peut se passer sans que tu ne sois au courant pendant que tu vis ta journée comme d'habitude sans te douter de ce qui se déroule peut-être au même moment et qui fait que cette journée ne sera pas du tout comme les autres et encore moins comme tu l'avais prévu. Ce qui se remarque notamment avec le titre, puisque oui Clarke ne le retrouvera pas ce soir-là comme elle le lui a dit le matin même et comme elle-même le pensait. J'ai eu du mal à écrire la fin mais pas moyen de reculer même si ça fait mal de les séparer comme ça ces deux-là !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et ce que vous avez ressenti. J'espère qu'il ne reste pas de fautes, si c'est tout de même le cas, surtout dîtes-le-moi.

Pendant l'écriture j'ai écouté, _Vanilla Twilight e_ t _Hospital Flowers_ de Owl City et _Somebody to die for_ de Hurts.

Gros bisous et à très vite.

EDIT : J'ai posté hier soir sans savoir ce qu'il se passait à ce moment-là dans le sud de la France, j'y ai appris ce matin... Courage à toutes les personnes blessées, les témoins ou ceux ayant un proche touché. Bisous pleins d'amour !


End file.
